nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 23
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 23 was the 23rd edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 29. The selection had a final held in Copenhagen. Fallulah won the edition with her song "Dysfunctional". Information The Danish broadcaster confirmed Denmark's participation in the 29th edition on 8 July 2019. It was also confirmed that Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would return for its 23rd edition and it would select the country's entry for the edition. The Head of Delegation revealed that there would be minor changes in the selection, specifically in its voting system, in order to ensure a better selection of the song. For third time in a row, the selection was hosted by Ulla Essendrop. The selection consisted of a final and was held in B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen. The voting system was different than previous editions. This edition, each of the international juries rated the songs on a scale from 1 to 5. The non-participants and associate members voted as normal juries this time. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing entries The competing entries of the edition were selected by the broadcaster. The entries were released along with the recap for the edition on 9 July 2019. The list of participants includes several previous Dansk Melodi Grand Prix participants: Fallulah and Kill J, who both finished as runner-ups in one of their previous attempts, as well as Fjer and Clara Sofie. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 9 July 2019 with the voting lasting about one week and ending on 20 July 2019. The results were presented one day later, on 21 July 2019. Fallulah won the edition with the song "Dysfunctional". Voting and results The voting in this edition was once again 100% international juries. However, in this edition the voting system was different than any other edition before. The juries did not award a set of points, but instead they rated each song individually on a scale from 1 to 5. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, this time votes from non-participants and associate members were not combined as the "Rest of the World" jury. Voters C indicates additional votes from the co-HoD of the country. 5 points The 5 points that were given in the final. Italic indicates co-HoD of the country as an additional voter Voting grids Final External links * Final Thread * Final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 29 national selections